Tales of a Mary Sue
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: "Miranda's your average Mary Sue. It's not her fault, it never is, that's just how she was created." Yes,a story entirely dedicated to satirizing and making fun of Mary Sues. I hope you enjoy this Mary Sue hating/loving story! Flames welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of a Mary Sue**_

**A/N: If the Mary Sue in this story sounds surprisingly like your character, then maybe you should get another character. The soul purpose of this story is to make fun of all Mary Sues. I am not meaning to point out any Mary Sue specifically**

**Disclaimer: **(like so many other Mary Sue stories.) **I do not own PJO but I do own Miranda who is like the best character everrrr so like enjoy! **

Miranda is your average Mary Sue. It isn't her fault, it never is, that is just how she was created.

With perfect teeth, gorgeous hair, a great since of humor, and killer fighting skills Miranda was easily a daughter of *insert your favorite god/goddess here.* She was everything you wish _you_ could be. No, actually she is everything the author wished _she_ could be. Named after the author herself, Miranda is just a better, demigod version of the person who created her. Forced to live her life being loved by all the OOC main characters (who actually like spending time with her more than the do the other main characters.) Miranda is often chosen to go on quests with people like Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Silena (who came back from the dead once Miranda come to Camp Half Blood! Haven't you heard?), and many other of the books most beloved Campers.

Don't get me wrong, our favorite Mary Sue still has a hard life. Forced to choose between the three most popular guys at camp, Miranda still isn't sure whether she should pick Nico, Connor, or continue trying to break up Percy and Annabeth (Who she's best friends with.) Miranda lives a life full of drama, but everyone still loves her. Who wouldn't? Now, as we continue through this wonderful journey through the easy going life of our favorite Mary Sue, we will discover many wonderful things like how to feel terrible about yourself after reading a story with such a perfect character, how to feel a little bit sick after reading about such a terrible Mary Sue, how to scream at all of your favorite main characters for acting way to OOC, and the true meaning of friendship!

WARNING: By the end of this story, not only will you hate Miranda, you will hate every Mary Sue ever written, and the authors who wrote about them. Enjoy!

**A/N: How'd you like it? It was just the main plot of most Mary Sue stories in a nutshell, and over exaggerated (kinda… not really…) I might turn this into an actually story, depending on what you guys think, but for now it's just something cute I wrote 'cause I was bored. :D **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tales of a Mary Sue_**

**A/N: Okay, well, you guys really wanted me to continue, and I HATE letting people down, so I suppose I must :) Are you guys ready for more Mary Sue Misery? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and I really, really, really wish I didn't own this Mary Sue. **

As we begin this tale, we shall discover how our Mary-Sue Miranda first made her Journey to Camp Half Blood, and fought her first monster. (Perfectly of course, killing it without a weapon, and making it out with no injuries.) Now, I guess I should let the Mary Sue herself take it from here.

**Narrated by Miranda:**

Hi everyone! My name is Miranda. I grew up in the big city, and my dad is a rich doctor. We have a lot of money, and we're really rich. Oh, and did I mention I have a lot of money? Anyways, I grew up naturally being the most popular, beautiful, sweetest girl in the entire school. At the beginning of the year when this story takes place, two new students entered my class. Annabeth and Grover. Being the nice person I was, I naturally befriended them and they soon became part of my immediate group of awesome friends. (I had a lot of them, because did I mention I'm extremely popular?)

After a few months of parties and fun times tragedy struck. I broke up with my absolutely perfect boyfriend of 2 weeks. He just wasn't good enough for me anymore. Anyways, Annabeth was immediately by my side to comfort me, and as we walked down the dark alley way (there is one is EVERY story.) Grover suddenly appeared through the plot hole that these stories ALWAYS have, and said something to Annabeth along the lines of "I think the monsters are here now. We should take her to camp." Of course, being the beautiful smart girl I am, I immediately knew exactly what they were talking about, and when Grover told me he was a centaur, and that me and Annabeth were both Demigods I remembered my 5th grade mythology (to bad I can't remember 5th grade grammar to know what a bad run on sentence this is), and I realized that I must be a daughter of *insert favorite god/goddess here* so I started preparing to defeat the great beast that was approaching. (Wow! Now I need a breath after that run on!)

Suddenly, an evil Gorgon approached. I remembered the Gorgons immediately from my mythology as the sisters of Medusa. Once the Gorgon saw Annabeth she started muttering about sisters, and revenge. Since I didn't want my best friend to get hurt, I lunged at the Gorgon and killed her with my awesome fighting skills. She exploded into a golden dust.

Then Annabeth and Grover drove me to this weird Camp, called Camp Half Blood. We got there without any trouble, or any other monsters following us though, because I think they were all afraid of me.

**Back to Third Person:**

So our favorite Mary Sue entered the camp, with barely any trials, with the help of her best friends Annabeth and Grover. I guess Annabeth wanted to meet Miranda so much (because she is _so_ perfect) that she gave up her dreams of redesigning Olympus to spend a year in a snotty private school in New York. Grover came along too, even though it wasn't really his job any more, because it can't be a PJO story without Grover being best friends with the OC! Tune in next chapter, to discover how Miranda won the hearts of everyone in the camp, including Mr. D!

**A/N: Do you hate her yet? Because I'm seriously starting to…. :P I hope you liked this chapter! Love you guys.**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tales of a Mary Sue_**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Back again! Apparently you guys DON'T hate my character yet, that means I'm failing…. I must fix that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, however I am soon to morph the characters so much away from the story that you won't even be able to recognize it _as_ PJO. **

As we move on with our story, we realize that we forgot to describe our amazing character. Our favorite Mary Sue has the most glimmery shimmery amazing violet blue eyes, (the kind that you wish you had.) and some fiery auburn hair that you can't help but love, and it shines bright enough to blind polar bears. We already know about her perfect teeth, and she has a star shaped mark that she got in the fire, but it gives her magical strength.

What you also don't know about is her "tragic past." Even though her father was a rich doctor, she had a pained childhood. She grew up all her life thinking her mother died in a painful car accident, then at the age of 8 she learned that her rich doctor father wasn't really her father at all, but that she was saved, then adopted, from a burning orphanage when she was young. Now she knows that one of her birth parents was a demigod. Wow! What a tragic childhood. She must be scarred.

Now the only thing left to learn about Miranda is her last name, but I suppose you can learn that in a later chapter once I think of one sparkly enough.

However, Miranda's tragic past only made her coping skills better, her senses stronger, her friendship making skills better, and her beauty greater (don't ask me how.) Now we shall soon learn from Miranda how these things helped her at her new home Camp Half Blood.

**Narrated by Miranda:**

Once I got to Camp Half Blood, I was immediately greeted by a boy with amazingly awesome jet black hair, and sea green eyes. I supposed that must have been Annabeth's boyfriend who I guess she talks about to some people, but not me, because when me and Annabeth have sleepovers all we do is talk about me. Of course he didn't even notice Annabeth, but greeted my right away saying his name was Percy. Then he introduced me to his dark looking friend, who wouldn't stop staring at my awesomeness. His name was Nico. Little did I know that he and Percy would be the cause of much of me camp drama. **A/N: PUKE! **They offered to give me a tour of the camp, and I met many people. Finally I came to the camp director Mr. D, which I soon discovered was Dionysus. We talked for awhile, and he kept calling Annabeth Annabelle. He knew my name though, I guess because it's memorable. He seemed really nice. I guess I just have that effect on people.

I met one girl named Clarrise, who immediately hated me. I didn't care though, because I'm extremely confident and I've never really cared what anyone thinks of me. I guess that's one of my biggest strengths. We faced off in this big insult/comeback war, and I burned her BAD with my awesome witty words.

Later, Nico realized he didn't ask me my name, saying something along the lines of "your mysterious and amazing , what's your name?" I told him my name was Miranda, but that he could call me Mandy for short, because all perfect people have nicknames right?

Anyways, Long, interesting story short, everyone loves me. Yet part of me is still haunted by my past, and I didn't know what was true. While wandering around after curfew (Lets pretend there are no Harpies so that I can get away with this!) I met Connor, who was also breaking rules, and I realized how awesome he was. We had an amazing talk, and he gave me some great advice. seriously, the whole scene could make a great hurt/comfort, angst story sometime….. He's a really nice guy, but so is Nico, and I bet if I wanted to I could break up Percabeth. (I can also switch tenses, and no one minds because I'm that awesome of a person.)

**Third Person: **

And so our Mary Sue met all of the people in the camp, who all instantly fell in love with her. Tune in next time to figure out how this troubled, yet confident perfect character ends up having the fate of the world in her hands!

**A/N: There we go, with three chapters in a day. You guys are luckyyyyyy. See, I'm a good updater :) But honestly, it's not that hard to right a terrible story like this. You juts have to get into character…. HAHAHA. It's seriously hard to get into character when your character makes you sick! Okay, love you guys! Check out some of my other stories too :) I have two more, Truth or Dare With the Aphrodite Cabin, and Dear Fanfiction. Now that I have made use of my free advertising, I shall leave you to your story browsing.**

**-Awesomegirl13.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tales of a Mary Sue_**

**A/N: Here I am again, it took me awhile to update because I've been reading SoN :) It's pretty awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Who even reads these things? Oh well. I do not own PJO, I wish I did not own Miranda the Mary Sue. **

Now that we are all thoroughly depressed by the fact that Nico has gone to the Mary Sue darkside, we shall start to continue this story. I must warn you, it will only get worse from here. Our poor (yet oh so rich) Mary Sue has made her own evil plans in a very perfect way, and is about to follow through with these plans. When we last left our underdog hero (Ha!), she was haunted by her terrible past, taken to camp halfblood where she met Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and the others (who instantly loved her… puke.) and received the nickname Mandy. We shall continue.

**Narrated by Miranda: **

I was reallllllly excited about all my great new friends at camp halfblood, and when I got to the *insert favorite god/goddess here* cabin, the cabin leader, or leader of the cabin, or whatever you call it immediately decided I would make a better leader, so I became Cabin Head. As I lead my cabin to breakfast, and started eating, all the girls were amazed at how much I was eating. I hear that a lot though, I don't mind, because I can eat like a pig yet I never gain any weight.

Even though most of the camp loved me, there was still one girl who wouldn't stop giving me evil looks. Finally she came up to me and said "I really hate you. If this was a fanfiction story, you would be a Mary Sue." I don't really know what she was talking about, but her tone of voice was really mean, and it hurt my feelings. Believe me, my feelings don't get hurt easily. I've always been one of those characters..err… people… who always see the big picture, and always know what's going on. That means that Mary Sue comment must have really been bad for it to hurt me feelings. Then, she said "You're such an OC, you don't even have a last name!" That really did it for me, I did have a last name! I did! It's just that I've never told it to anyone yet. It's like my little secret. The mean bully girl stomped away, but that was the last time I saw her. Apparently there was some sort of incident with a spear, a monster, a bowl of beef jerky, and a training dummy that caused several cabins to be burnt down. She was kicked out of camp the next day, and eaten by some random monsters. I'm not surprised though, pretty much anyone who's ever hated me has ended up humiliated, arrested, or dead.

Later that day I went to practices sword fighting with Annabeth and Percy, and I was better at it than both of them. They all praised me and said I was a natural. Then Percy surprised me with a question. "What _is_ you last name. I really want to know." Because he was cute, and I really liked him, I decided to tell him what it was. "My full name is Miranda Katerina Sparkly-Fisher Maria Mary Sue Delgotto Farrariana Issa-Bella Hyphen –In-Random –Places Starr." I said. It was a long last name, but I was still proud of it. "That's so… beautiful!" Percy replied, and I beamed with joy, my eyes turning a bright shade of blue, (Oh! Did I forgot to mention that my eyes are only light violet sometimes? Most of the time they change with my mood. Blue is happy) sparkling like the stars of the sky. It was then that I decided I _had_ to break off Percabeth. They just aren't right for each other. Annabeth is an amazing friend, and I bet once she realized I liked Percy, and that I always get first dibs, she would back off. If she didn't, this could mean the end of the world. The fate of the world is in my hands, because I believe if I don't end this Percabeth thing no one will….. I still don't know what to do about Nico though, he thinks I'm mysterious! Maybe that's just because he doesn't know my last name….. (EEP! A love triangle! Cliffy right?)

After training, I took Annabeth aside and gently told her that I liked Percy, and that if she wanted to continue being my friend she should break up with him, of course being the amazing friend she was she promised she would. Finally I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my chest, Percabeth was over.

**Third Person Narration **

Then she skipped happily off to her cabin where she cried, and had nightmares about burning orphanages and car crashes, hearing her crying her friend from her cabin gave her a huge hug, telling her how amazing she really was, and not to let other people get her down. That cheered her up a lot, so our favorite Mary Sue went back to plotting… err… planning ways to make Camp Half blood a better place….. kind of.

**A/N: Okay, not she broke up Percabeth. This totally means war. (And for all you Thalico fans out there, do you not realize that if Nico loves her, he doesn't love Thalia? *GASP!* What's next? Breaking up Tratie?) Oh well. I think my problem with this is, I have better grammar than most stories out there, and I don't use txt language. hmmm... Okay, constructive criticism is welcome, and flames are practically begged for. :) **

**-Awesomegirl13.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tales of a Mary Sue_**

**A/N: Welcome back! Wait, why am I welcoming _you_ back? It was me who's been gone… Anyways, I'm back now! Lets try to make it through the story without trying to break open the computer and smash "Mandy" Apart. **

When we last left our Mary Sue, she was plotting the destruction of Camp Half Blood…. err.. I mean…. she was making friends with all of our favorite hero's! Anywho, Miranda Katerina Sparkly-Fisher Maria Mary Sue Delgotto Farrariana Issa-Bella Hyphen –In-Random –Places Starr can take it from here:

**Narrated by Miranda Katerina Sparkly-Fisher Maria Mary Sue Delgotto Farrariana Issa-Bella Hyphen –In-Random –Places Starr: **

It was a long, painful night. I had hardly gotten any sleep, and it took a lot of energy to wake up in the morning. I got up anyways, and my eyes were a sleepy color… whatever color sleepy is….

Anyways after breakfast I was walking around outside of the Aphrodite Cabin, when I ran into Silena Beauxregaurd (or however you spell her last name, I don't keep track of my lessers.) "I thought you died!" I asked her. "Well yeah." She replied. "But I heard you came to Camp, so I came back to life so that I can meet you! Now we can be best friends!" I didn't know _what_ her issue was, but I did NOT want to be her best friend. However I figured since I was so ugly this morning I might be able to get a free makeover out of this. My plan worked, and by lunchtime I was seriously stylish.

After I finished my makeover, I walked over to the Hermes cabin. Even though I broke up Percabeth to be with Percy, and convinced Nico that I really liked him, I decided it would be cool to date a son of Hermes, so when Connor asked me out of _course _I said yes. Of course, that was before I met his brother Travis. I never really liked Connor that much, the author of my original story just assumed that since I was a Mary Sue, I had to be with him. I figured I could break two birds with one stone here and hurt Tratie, break Connors heart, _and _go against my authors original intention here by breaking up with Connor for Travis. Travis of course stopped liking Katie the moment he saw me, and when I broke up with Travis to be with Nico, (My first love!... if you don't count my original boyfriend at the beginning of this story that everyone forgot about.) Travis was completely crushed, but not enough to stop loving me and go back to Katie.

Of course, this could have taken up 8 chapters of drama, but I'm too busy with my plans of world domination to worry about drama…. Oops. Did I say that out loud? What I meant was, I needed to go and help the Demeter cabin plant some… uhh… fruit loop trees?

After I planted the amazing fruit loop trees, I decided to finish formulating my plan. I mean, I might as well face the facts. You guys aren't buying into the good girl routine like the characters are, so I might as well stop pretending like I'm not trying to take over the world. See, the author of this story, Awesomegirl13, had originally planned to make me a likeable character. I don't like doing what anyone else tells me too. I am going to go against her wishes and help Voldemort take over the world!... Wait…. my sources tell me I have the wrong villain….. Just a minute….. OKAY! I will help Kronos take over the world!... wait…. Okay, same sources tell me that he has already been defeated…. hmm… Who's the next villain in this series again? What? Gaea? Who's that chick? Oh well. I am going to help Gaea take over the world and stuff. .. yeah… Anyways, after I planted the fruit loop trees I decided to continue making a plan to destroy Camp Half Blood by taking away all of the Canon Characters personalities.

After plotting some more, I went over and had a heart to heart talk with Nico. He told me about how he wanted me to be his girlfriend now that the whole Stoll thing was over, and I said yes, but not to tell Percy. Then all the boy drama was over. I wiped out his personality, just like I did Percy and Annabeth's (All I have to do is tell them my full name…) and phase three of my plan (get revenge on the author who created me as a Mary Sue by taking over the world), was complete.

**Third Person Narration:**

Well, now that the jigs up and we all know the truth about our evil Mary Sue, what's gonna happen? Will the Stoll brothers ever get over their heart break? Will Percy find out about her and Nico? Will Miranda be able to take over the world? Will she ever learn who Gaea is and be able to team up with her? Will that fruit loop tree ever grow any fruit loops? Does anyone actually care?

Tune in next time to learn the answer to those important questions!

**A/N: Why that little… *Angry scream of frustration.* I see that this story is not out of my own hands. I am officially afraid... **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tales of a Mary Sue_**

**A/N: Here we go! Another chapter up. Sorry it's been awhile. I have no excuses worth listening too, so I guess I'll just carry on. **

As we last left our Mary Sue she was busy doing…. well…. evil stuff. (I won't go into more detail than that…) As an impartial narrator with no soul or feelings, I'm going to have to say that Miranda seems like a really nice girl. (at least I _would_ think that if I had a soul… or feelings.) anyway, I will end the useless commentary here, and have Miranda take it away.

**Narrated by Miranda:**

I didn't like where any of this was going. It started out simply, I was bored, so I decided to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation. Who better than Clarrise La Rue? She hates me anyways. I put my ear against the door of the room she was in, and was shocked to hear her talking about me to my friends. Apparently they were having a Head Counselor Cabin Meeting-Thingy without me!

"Look, I'm telling you." I heard Clarrise say. "That Miranda girl is no good. There is something seriously wrong with her. She's _evil._ Just the other day I thought she was doodling some hearts on her notebook when I saw 'Evil Plans of Destruction' written on the top. That's not good."

"Oh, yeah, she's '_evil_' huh Clarrise? Isn't that calling the kettle black." Good. Percy was standing up for me. "Normally I would defend Clarrise," started Selena, "But seriously, there is nothing _'evil'_ about Miranda. She's the sweetest girl anyone could ever meet." Good. I had her under my spell too. Then I heard Nico speak up for the first time.

"Look Clarrise, you can say anything you want but I **_love her._** I don't believe you." Oh shoot.

"Wait, Miranda is MY girlfriend." Said Percy.

"No. no no no no no. I broke up with Katie for her." Interjected Travis.

"Yeah but she broke up with you for me." Now Connor just got into it. This isn't good. This isn't good. Oh no, they're fighting now. This isn't good. This isn't—wait. This is good. This is very good! They are destroying themselves without my help. They don't even notice!

"Look, I think I have an idea. Why don't we _all_ be in love with her!" Decided Nico. Well, this was definitely easier than I thought. They are all completely in love with me.

"You guys are making me sick. I don't see why none of you punks believe me. It's the truth. She's evil and she's teaming up with Voldemort to take over the world." Argued Clarrise. "Wait, who's Voldemort" Asked Annabeth.

"How am I supposed to know?" Clarrise continued. "That's just what I heard her saying when she was talking to herself. Voldemort, or Gaea, or something like that." Oh. Em. Gee. She was listening in on my conversation with myself? That's just rude. Every good person knows you don't eavesdrop on people. (Even if they are the most gorgeous, beautiful, smart, and perfect people in the world…)

I pulled my ear away from the door, and decided this would be a perfect moment to make my entry. "Hey everyone! I didn't know we were having a meeting!" I said cheerily while swooping over to the table where everyone was sitting. They all squealed and hugged me, (as was expected,) except for Clarrise who sulked in the corner. After that Chiron came in and ordered some Pizza (which is completely out of character because we aren't even allowed to have phones, but he made an exception) and we had a huge party.

Everything was as it should be, and I realized… I really love this camp. Not only does everyone love me, but I am allowed to switch tenses, defy grammar, and bring people like Selena back to life with my awesomeness. Oh, and I get free pizza parties just by showing up places.

During the pizza party I pulled Nico aside and asked if he wanted to take a walk on the beach with me. He said yes, of course, and we went on our way. "Look Nico, I heard everything you guys were saying before I walked in." I said, going straight to the point. "Oh." Was all he managed as a reply. I continued, "I just wanted to say thanks a lot for standing up for me to Clarrise, it really meant a lot to me. No one has ever really done that before. I guess I've always just been the outcase." I said, completely spreading the lies thick in order to play the sympathy card. "Wow." Said Nico. "Thanks for telling me this, but it was really nothing. I just couldn't let her lie about you like that." Then I asked him where Percy was, because I wanted to thank him too.

"Oh you really don't need to talk to _him_. I was the one who _really _stood up to Clarrise." And that was when I knew I had him wrapped around my little finger. This was going to be totally easy.

**Narrated by Third Person: **

Well that was exciting. Wasn't it sweet that they all stood up to Clarrise like that? Too bad she was telling the truth. Sadly enough this is where we have to end our tale for today. Thanks for reading, and make sure you come back next time to find out what happens to poor Mary Sue in our 7th and final chapter. After all, seven _is_ the unlucky number.

**A/N: Wow. That was very… interesting. Poor Nico, it must be lonely over there in the Dark side with just Miranda, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Chiron, Mr. D, Selena, and everyone else other than Clarrise and that girl who died in chapter 2… **

**Hope you liked it. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tales of a Mary Sue_**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back for my final action packed chapter. Enjoy, and sorry I haven't updated. Oh well, I have a nice long chapter for ya! **

Hello again! It's me, here to tell you the conclusion of our beautiful story. I will start off this final chapter by expressing my sympathy for this poor, poor creature. Let us have a recap: In the beginning of this story we introduced Miranda, the poor girl with a tragic past. Never once did she ask to be a Mary-Sue. In her dreams she was a nice, normal OC with un-brainwashed friends. Alas some poor Author thought she was doing the world a favor with her wonderful story, creating a character that everyone couldn't help but love. See, this Author created a Mary-Sue doing the wrong thing for the right reason. Annabeth and Grover led this beautiful Mary-Sue to camp half blood where she began plotting to take over the world.

So now here we are. Miranda is about to take over the world along with several unknown villains from different random books (we won't go into details, after all, this is no crossover) and brainwashed our favorite characters. Miranda Katerina Sparkly-Fisher Maria Mary Sue Delgotto Farrariana Issa-Bella Hyphen –In-Random –Places Starr shall take it from here.

**Narrated by Miranda Katerina Sparkly-Fisher Maria Mary Sue Delgotto Farrariana Issa-Bella Hyphen –In-Random –Places Starr:**

The morning was beautiful. The birds were chirping, harpies were randomly singing, and I was going to take over the world! I finally finished my plan and now I was ready to put it into action. I quickly got up and left the *insert favorite god/goddess here* cabin and headed for breakfast, everyone had eaten without me, but I didn't mind. I had a world to conquer. I quickly found Annabeth and told her my "breaking news."

"ANNABETH! Thank gods I found you, I need to tell you about the demi-god dream I had. It was bad, really bad, and now I need to go on a quest! What should I do?" I said in very convincing lie. "Uhh" She replied "I think you should meet my friend Rachel. She's the camp oracle, and she could give you a prophesy for the quest!" We quickly gathered a huge crowd and headed to find Rachel.

"Guys, guys." Clarrise said in an annoyed voice. "You're brains must be _messed up_. I'm telling you there is something wrong with that chick. I bet she's making it up. You can't base a huge quest on a _dream_ she probably didn't even _have_! I mean, I bet if I ran over and sudd—" Thankfully Percy interrupted her. "Look Clarrise, that's great and all, but we need to hurry if we want to get to Rachel on time!" *sigh* I love my adoring followers and blind worshipers. Finally we made it to the oracles cave, and she came out and said hi.

"I'm not getting anything, I don't really have a prophesy for you." She said, and fear crept into my mind. If I couldn't get this to work my entire plan would crumble around me. I needed to go on this quest so that I could lead most of the cannon characters into their deaths! If that didn't work, I would have to start over from square one. "See, I told you this was a phony," Clarrise said, but right after she said that I heard Rachel say "I guess I could make one up for you. That might work, I mean, you're really pretty and seem like the kind of hero who deserves a good quest." Ha. I had her wrapped around my finger too!

"WHAT?" Clarrise screeched. "That's not legal is it?" Of course no one paid attention to her, and Rachel started my prophesy.

_3 Half-Bloods shall go on a quest._

"Only 3?" I said. "Well," Replied Rachel, "That's the sacred amount."

"Who cares." I replied. " I want an 8 person quest. 8 is my fave number, like, ever."

"Ooookay then."

_8 Half-Bloods shall go on a quest. _

_All shall drift apart as they travel…_

"What rhymes with quest?" Asked Rachel. The Apollo cabin was the first to jump in with tons of rhymes.

"Vest, West, Test, Guessed, Jest, Nest, Request, Zest, Pest, Rest…"

Then she continued.

_8 Half-Bloods shall go on a quest_

_And drift apart as they travel west. _

_They will succeed, as you might have guessed, _

_And meet the cowboy with a golden vest. _

"There." Rachel said. "How was that?"

"Good," I replied. "But can it have another stanza?"

"Sure."

_They shall travel to fulfill his request,_

_And run into the floryflowers nest. _

_After they fight against the ugly pests,_

_All but one shall return to pass the test. _

"There. That was my first made up on the spot prophesy. Thanks Apollo dudes! Couldn't have done it without your rhymes." Rachel finished. "It was rather good." I replied, the gears already turning in my head as I wondered how I could manage to kill everyone if "all but one shall return." Maybe I could convince Rachel to change her prophesy to "only one shall return." Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

"That's cool and all." Began Travis, "but what's a floryflower?"

"How am I supposed to know!" Laughed Rachel. "I needed something to fit in with the Nest line, and floryflowers were the first thing to come into my head." Well, this was my first impression of Rachel and she seemed a little… I don't know… weird? "So who do you want to come with you on your quest?" She asked. "Well I _have_ to take my boyfriend with me. So I guess that makes Me, Nico, Percy, Connor, and Travis. Oh, plus Selena and Annabeth because they are like, my BFFLs! Oh and Grover, because he's a centaur, and centaurs are cool." I said. "I'm a satyr." Grover cut in. "Oh, well he's a satyr, and satyr are cool." I said defiantly. Who cares what mythical creature he was, and who cares if he saved me from the monsters, he was just another step in my world domination!

"Look, this quest is completely suicidal. You _made up_ the freaking prophesy, and you have 8 people going! The most ancient of laws says 3, and only 3 should go." Clarrise cut in. She always tries to ruin everything for me. However before I could counter her argument a random girl popped in out of the blue and started yelling.

"Look, Miranda. I'm an OC and my name is Alice. What you're doing here ISN'T okay. You give a bad name to all of us. Just because of Mary Sues like you, us OCs have a really bad name in the fanfiction world. No one ever reads my story anymore just because they see 'OC' and leave. I'm here to tell you that you can still turn around. Just because you have a tragic past and a funny name doesn't mean you can't be a good person, and walk away from your bad, ugly personality." She said in a rant. I had never been more offended in my life. However, she continued. "You're evil. Plain evil. No one likes you, they just like who you made yourself out to be. No, scratch that. You just brainwashed them into liking you! It's a really pathetic trick to say the least. Don't go on this quest, any of you! I'm here to protect you. The author of this story, Awesomegirl13 created me to try and straighten you out. You've gone down the wrong path, now turn around! Please, for the sanity of the readers." I had enough. I needed to strike back.

"There is NOTHING wrong with me. How dare you insult me! They don't love me because I brainwashed them, they love me because I'm pretty and smart. I'm smarter than Athena herself, and prettier than Aphrodite! And don't you DARE say it was a petty trick. I had them eating out of the palm of my hand, they love me. I'm a better trickster than even Hermes. I bet I'm better than all the gods and goddesses. All of them! They're pathetic really, all of them. If they have any power at all they would've stopped me by now. I'm still here though. Why? Because they are weak. I serve a greater master. A strong villain! Stronger than all of the—"

**Third Person Narration:**

And that was the end of Miranda Katerina Sparkly-Fisher Maria Mary Sue Delgotto Farrariana Issa-Bella Hyphen –In-Random –Places Starr. Killed by the Olympians she most hated. Her spell was broken on her victims, and they were back to themselves. She died alone, for she had no true friends. One could only wonder though, what would have happened if her Author hadn't been so young and inexperienced? What could have happened if this story had a beta? I'll tell you what would have happened, this story would have more reviews, the character would actually be liked, and all of these readers would have a few of their braincells back. The moral of the story? Don't create a Mary Sue. Get a beta. Please. Even if you do create a Mary Sue for lack of experience, recognize it's a Mary Sue and don't go all "my charker is epicness, like you shud luv her." No one likes that, and no one likes Miranda's.

**A/N: It is finished! And she dies at the end :D Yay! Anywho, I hope you liked my story. I will now exercise my write of free advertisement by saying check out some of my other stories! Hopefully you won't be disappointed…**


End file.
